


Der Zeitentrank

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Severus Snape braut einen Trank...einen Trank um eine bestimmte Person noch einmal zu sehen.. einmal zu sprechen.





	Der Zeitentrank

Der Zeittrank

Ron und Harry waren soeben in den Zaubertrank-Klassenraum gekommen als Letzte, als hinter ihnen Snape durch die Tür stürmte und sie zuknallte. „Potter, Weasley, wieder einmal die letzten? 5 Punkte von Gryffindor!“  Sie schauten sich genervt an… alle anderen sassen auch noch nicht, aber sie hatte es wieder erwischt. Verärgert liessen sie sich auf ihre Plätze fallen.

Heute werden wir den Genesungsttrank brauen, Zutatenliste auf der Tafel –mit einem lässigen Wisch seines Zauberstabes erschien die Rezeptur dort.

Alles stürmte los um zu beginnen. Zu Anfang schaute Snape ihnen noch über die Schultern, wobei Neville mal wieder einen Messzylinder umstiess der am Boden zerschellte. „Herr Longbottom, wann lernen sie endlich ihre Extremitäten zu kontrollieren?“ sagte Snape höhnisch und schneidend das es auch jeder noch gut hören konnte. „5 Punkte von Gryffindor für ihr Ungeschick“  . Alles konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Zubereitung des Zaubertranks. Niemand wollte mehr auffallen um nicht weiteres Ungemach seitens Snape auf sich zu ziehen.

Als der Trank eine Weile nur noch köcheln musste, setzte Snape sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um in einem dicken ledergebunden Wälzer zu blättern. Nach der vergilbten Farbe des Pergaments zu urteilen ein sehr altes Buch.

Währenddessen sollte der Trank die Farbe von hellblau nach violett gewandelt haben. Bei Ron war das nicht erfolgt. Nach einem schnellen Blick auf Snape, versuchte Hermine den Trank noch zu retten. Snape steckte weiter mit seiner nicht eben dezenten Hakennase in dem Schmöker, die schwarzen öligen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht.

Unerwarteterweise schenkte Snape ihnen keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit mehr für den Rest der Stunde. Als die ersten ihre Tränke abgaben, schaute er noch höchst unwillig von dem Buch auf. „Bis nächstes Mal, ein Aufsatz, 10 Seiten über bekannte Genesungstränke und ihre Wirkung!“ trug er ihnen auf.

Erleichtert über den doch glimpflichen Ausgang dieser Stunde stolperten sie aus dem Raum….

Snape las fasziniert in dem alten Tränkebuch. Er war selber ein hervorragender Entwickler von Zaubertränken, aber natürlich interessierten ihn auch die Forschungen anderer Meister. Die Namen der Tränke waren ihm zur zum Teil bekannt, und natürlich war oft wenig über die genauen Zutaten zu finden. Er schlug eine Seite mit einer Illustration auf: ein Mann und seine Frau die noch mit einem Bein im Grab zu stehen schien... die Unterschrift dazu: der Zeitentrank.

Laut dem Text sollte es durch diesen Trank möglich werden, noch einmal mit verstorbenen geliebten Menschen zusammenzukommen.  Snape zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch. Er glaubte das nicht… mit der Zeit liess sich nicht schachern, und es war zudem extrem gefährlich, mit Vergangenheit und Zukunft zu spielen. Der Autor schrieb ausserdem, die Zutaten seien sehr selten, und es gäbe unangenehme Begleiterscheinungen bei falscher Rezeptur. Jedoch… der Autor war ihm bisher durchaus seriös erschienen und machte nicht den Eindruck Hirngespinsten nachzuhängen.

Es klopfte: Minerva „Severus, kommst Du nicht zum Essen?“ „doch natürlich“ er schlug das Buch zu, nicht ohne vorher ein Stück Pergament als Lesezeichen zu verwenden.

Soweit es seine Zeit zuliess, suchte er an den folgenden Tagen in der Bibliothek intensiv nach mehr Informationen über diesen Trank. Immer wieder lief ihm dabei Hermione Granger über den Weg. Kein Wunder das das Mädel besessen war davon in der Stunde sein Wissen kundzutun. Ah, sie ging ihm auf die Nerven, in Gedanken und mit der Nase im nächsten Buch rollte er die Augen. Ab und zu würde er gerne auch von anderen Schülern korrekte Antworten bekommen statt von dieser notorischen Besserwisserin.

Seine Recherche in den nächsten Wochen brachte nur wenig zutage.

Als er nachts einmal wieder nicht schlafen konnte, suchte er den verbotenen Teil der Bibliothek auf. Natürlich durfte er hier jederzeit hinein als Lehrkraft.  Beim Eintritt in diesen Bereich traf ihn ein Windzug. Er wirbelte herum und stellte sich im engen Eingang auf. Hatte er nicht eben einen Turnschuh erkannt? „Potter! Auch wenn sie ihren Tarnumhang besitzen müssen sie besser aufpassen. Umhang ab. Sofort!“  Nicht einmal hier und nachts konnte man in Ruhe recherchieren. Und dieses Gryffindors-keine-Regeln- Gehabe nervte ihn zutiefst. „20 Punkte von Gryffindor und gehen sie ins Bett.“ Potter startte ihn muffig an. „Jetzt!“  fügte Snape noch sanft mit gefletschten Zähnen hinzu. „Sonst habe ich noch ganz andere Ideen“. Klugerweise räumte Potter wortlos das Feld.

In den nächsten Tagen und auch Nächten suchte er auch hier weiter.

Natürlich fiel das auch den Schülern und Hermine auf, und so traf er in nächster Zeit dort nachts keine Schüler mehr an. Man ging ihm doch lieber aus dem Weg, dem Meister im Hauspunkte abziehen… unangenehme Strafarbeiten von ihm waren auch nicht besser.

Nach und nach fand er mehr über diesen Zeitentrank heraus. Verschiedene Entwickler hatten sich daran versucht, mit unterschiedlichem Erfolg und Misserfolg. Wenn der aufwendige Trank gelang, war es offensichtlich tatsächlich möglich, einem verstorbenen Menschen noch einmal- nur einmal- für eine gewisse Zeitspanne zu begegnen. Es gab aber mehrere Einschränkungen. Diese Begegnung konnte keinesfalls die Vergangenheit beeinflussen oder gar verändern. Es war eine zusätzliche Zeit in der Zeit. Mit Mühe fand er auch eine Rezeptur des Tranks. Dummerweise war das Pergament so alt, das die Mengenangaben nicht mehr gut zu lesen waren. Das Pergament war gebrochen und hatte kleine Löcher hinterlassen.

Dem werten Leser und Tränkebrauer sei hier die Rezeptur des Zeitentranks kundgetan:

Etwa 50 bekannte und erhältliche Zutaten kamen zuerst, weiters:

Getrocknetes Krokodilherz, Drachenklaue, Einhornhaar, 5 Sorten Eulenfedern, Octopusmehl, etc. etc. etc. 

Als letztes noch eine Blüte der stacheligen Herzrose. 

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Das war eine sehr rare Pflanze die im verbotenen Wald angeblich wuchs. In dem nächsten Buch- diesmal über Pflanzen fand er das gesuchte. Ja, es gab sie im verbotenen Wald. Die Pflanze durfte nur gepflückt werden ohne zuhilfenahme von Magie, also quasi auf Muggleart. Er verzog abschätzig das Gesicht. Die Blüte war nur in der Mitte der Pflanze zu finden.  Da er nur Sonntags genügend Zeit für längere Exkursionen hatte, machte er sich am nächsten möglichen Sonntag auf die Suche nach dieser Pflanze.

Der verbotene Wald war teilweise sehr dicht bewachsen, und die gewünschte Herzrose war nicht so schnell zu finden. Natürlich….. wenn es so leicht wäre, hätte sie wohl jeder Tränkemeister in seinem Vorrat. Er irrte fast den ganzen Tag im Wald umher. Eine Horde Einhörner huschte scheu an ihm vorbei. Wider Willen verzog er sein Gesicht zu- ehm was? Fast so etwas wie einem Lächeln. Konnte er das überhaupt noch…. grübelte er für sich. Aber diese glückseligen Geschöpfe vermittelten sogar ihm noch etwas Lebensfreude. Grimmig stapfte er weiter.  Und stiess am Rand der nächsten Lichtung auf ein hohes undurchdringliches Dornengebüsch. Das musste sie wohl sein. Von der Blüte war nichts zu sehen. Er zog den unvermeidlichen Gehrock mit den zahllosen Knöpfen aus- sehen konnte ihn hier wohl keiner und schlug sich durch das stachelige Gebüsch. Wie erwartet, war die Blüte in der Mitte des Gebüschs zu finden. Als er wieder herauskam, sah er aus wie zerfleischt. Blutige und tiefe Schrammen überall, auch im Gesicht. Trotzdem mit dem guten Gefühl, etwas erreicht zu haben, trat er den Weg zurück an.

Montag morgen am Lehrertisch waren die Folgen seines Ausflugs immer noch sehr gut zu sehen, zudem sich die Schrammen noch rot entzündet hatten.

Seine Lehrerkollegen sahen ihn erstaunt an, aber behielten ihre Fragen für sich. Snapes überaus mürrische Miene lud nicht eben zu Fragen ein.

Als erstes stand eine doppelte Stunde an, mit Potter, Malfoy  und –mit am anstrengendsten, Longbottom. Neville, dachte Snape bei sich, war einfach ein hoffnungsloser Fall, der ihm den Unterricht gründlich vergällte. Völlig talentfrei und auch noch ungeschickt dazu. Entsprechend eingestimmt, stürmte er in den Zaubertränkeraum. Die Studenten schauten erstaunt angesichts seines zerkratzten Gesicht… die Slytherins waren schlau genug das schnell zu verbergen, nur Ron starrte immer noch. „Weasley, ich bin sicher das sie mich schon einmal gesehen haben, oder? Klappen sie ihren Mund zu, und 5 Punkte von Gryffindor für ihr Betragen“ fauchte Snape. Ron schaute entsetzt, machte aber den Mund zu. Snape liess mit einem Wisch die Rezeptur des heutigen Tranks auf der Tafel erscheinen. „ Ich erwarte heute von ihnen fehlerfreie Arbeiten, dieser Schlaftrank ist so einfach das er selbst Herrn Lomgbottom“ ein unfreundlicher Blick ruhte auf Neville, der förmlich im Stuhl versank, „gelingen sollte“ schloss Snape spöttisch. Als er sich abwandte, fragte Ron Harry, was wohl mit Snape passiert sei. Nicht ohne direkt die Quittung zu bekommen. Wie eine Erscheinung war Snape plötzlich direkt hinter ihnen „Potter, Weasley, würden sie sich bitte auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren? Mein persönliches Erscheinungsbild hat sie nicht zu interessieren“ sagte Snape sanft und höhnisch. „ Sie brauchen nicht davon abzulenken, das auch dieser einfache Trank für sie zu anspruchsvoll sein wird“. Snape begab sich zu seinem Schreibtisch während Harry und Ron wütend zurückblieben. Das hatte gesessen. Sie kamen erst wieder nach Snapes Stunde dazu, miteinander zu sprechen. „Was hat Snape gemacht? Mit einem Tiger gekämpft?“ fragte Harry Ron. „ Weiss nicht…hat der Tiger aber nicht gründlich genug erledigt“… „ Potter, Weasley !“ tönte es sanft hinter ihnen. „ Für diese Bemerkung dürfen sie diese Woche bei mir nachsitzen. Ich denke, drei Abende genügen“. Beide schauten entsetzt. Es waren ohnehin noch zuviele Hausaufgaben liegen geblieben. „Oder möchten sie noch etwas sagen“? Fragte Snape süffisant. Beide schüttelten schweigend den Kopf.

Später am Tag traf er Minerva Mc.Gonagall. „Severus, darf ich fragen was du gemacht hast?“ „ Es ist nichts“ schnappte er muffig. Bemüht, sein Gesicht hinter den fettigen Haaren zu verstecken murmelte er etwas von fehlenden Zutaten und wandte sich ab. Mc.Gonagall seufzte. Manchmal war der Kollege einfach… seltsam.

Nachdem er jetzt die letzte wichtigste Zutat zu dem Trank hatte, schlug er sich die nächsten Tage und Nächte damit herum, die möglichen Rezepturen herauszuarbeiten.

Wenn es gelang, ja wenn, dann… es war ein Lichtblick. Was hatte er denn schon?  Jeden Tag einen Haufen unambitionierter Dummköpfe –Ausnahmen nicht ausgeschlossen- in Zaubertränken unterrichten. Die faszinierenden dunklen Künste durfte er nicht lehren, aber wenn in dieser Richtung etwas vorfiel, war er natürlich Dumbledores  erster Ratgeber… derweil durften… minder begabte Kollegen in seinem besten Fach lehren. Soweit sie das konnten… er schnaubte abfällig. Und dann noch Potter, den er suchte nach Kräften zu beschützen. Falls dieser sich nicht wieder bei Nacht und Nebel wer weiss wo herumtrieb. Potters Gesicht erinnerte ihn tagtäglich an die die er verloren hatte. Wo er den falschen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Und Ihren Tod verschuldet hatte…! Dieses Gesicht und diese Augen tagtäglich zu sehen, war eine Qual für sich.

Seit geraumer Weile, machte sich das Dunkle Mal wieder bemerkbar. Es machte ihn unruhig. Er würde dem dunklen Lord wieder begegnen müssen. Und alle würden glauben, er sei wieder ein Totesser. Dabei wollte er doch dieser Seite lange abgeschworen haben. Sie würden sich bestätigt fühlen… er, die finstere Gestalt, ein Verräter. Was sonst konnte er sein? Es quälte ihn. Natürlich hatten es alle Immer gewusst. Innerlich wand er sich. Sein Gesicht verzog sich. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, sich in diese Lage gebracht zu haben. Er fühlte das Dumbledores Pläne ihn wieder gen Abgrund ziehen würden. Jeden Tag in Gefahr von dieser oder der anderen Seite als Verräter abgeurteilt zu werden. Auf des Messers Schneide. Ein zermürbendes Spiel.

Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr erlaubt an jede zu denken, für die er das alles tat. Für die er alles zu geben bereit war. Alles. Aber vielleicht könnte ihm dieser Trank eine kleine Pause verschaffen. Ein Lichtblick in all der Dunkelheit. Hoffnung?

Nachdem er nun alle Zutaten zusammenhatte, konnte er mit dem Brauen beginnen. Der Trank benötigte einige Tage, und so brodelte er auch während des Unterrichts vor sich hin. Das verwunderte niemanden seiner Schüler, nur die fast –äh liebevolle Art? Was hatte dieses Wort in Zusammenhang mit Snape zu tun- mit der dieser den Trank betreute war bemerkenswert.

„Wenn ich sie darauf hinweisen darf das es sich hierbei um eine hoffnungsvolle Neuentwicklung eines alten Tränkerezepts handelt die mich schon sehr viel Mühe gekostet hat. Ich würde ihnen empfehlen einen Bogen um diesen Kessel zu machen, wenn sie sich nicht meinen Unmut und –ah-unerquickliche Abende mit Strafarbeiten zuziehen wollen“ sagte Snape sanft und mit einem drohenden Unterton.

In Folge machten alle einen grossen Bogen um diesen Kessel, ganz besonders Neville, der ja zu seinem eigenen Kummer oft vom Ungeschick verfolgt schien.

Am nächsten Wochenende war der Trank nun endlich fertig, oder eher, der erste Versuch diesen Trank zu brauen. Natürlich würde der Test über den Erfolg entscheiden. Er trank den Becher in einem Zug leer. Der Geschmack liess zu wünschen übrig- es sei denn man mochte Schokoladengeschmack kombiniert mit Zwiebel und Knoblaucharoma…Leider stellte sich auch nach einer Stunde der Effekt einer Zeitreise nicht ein. Dafür bekam er Magenkrämpfe und es war ihm speiübel. Das Einnehmen von Gegenmitteln war wegen unbekannter Nebenwirkungen nicht sehr ratsam.

Also sass er Montag morgen leichenblass am Frühstückstisch ohne etwas zu essen. Natürlich fiel das wieder auf, aber nur Minerva wagte es ihn anzusprechen. Ob er nicht in die Krankenstation gehen wolle. „Nein danke, Minerva“ sagte er eisig um dann im nächsten Moment fast fluchtartig die Tafel zu verlassen. Im Waschraum trennte er sich von einem grossen Teil des gestrigen Essens. Ihm schwindelte.. Dieser erste Versuch dieses Tranks war jedenfalls gründlich misslungen.

Nahezu grün im Gesicht und extrem schlecht gelaunt fand er sich später im Tränkeklassenraum ein. Sehr kurz angebunden gab er die Anweisungen für den heutigen Trank. Den Schülern war natürlich seine ungesunde oder noch ungesündere Gesichtsfarbe aufgefallen wie er an den verstohlenen Blicken feststellen konnte. Ihm fiel nicht schwer ihn ihren Gesichtern zu lesen. Ergeht ihm recht dem fiesen Knopf, soll Snape sich ruhig mal schlecht fühlen. „Da sie alle offensichtlich so guter Laune sind, macht es ihnen sicher nichts aus, mir bis nächste Woche eine umfassende Zusammenstellung aller bekannten Gifttränke und ihrer Wirkungen zu schreiben“? Entsetzte Blicke alle Schüler- damit war das Wochenende erledigt- und ein Aufstöhnen von Draco. „Mr.Malfoy, wenn ich solche Kommentare wünsche, sage ich ihnen vorher bescheid.“ Pampte er ihn an. Zum Glück war die Stunde gerade zu Ende, und da ihm wieder schlecht wurde, verliess er vor seinen Schülern fluchtartig den Raum.

Weitere 4 Wochen vergingen mit mehreren Fehlversuchen des Zaubertranks inklusive diverser unangenehmer Begleiterscheinungen… Sowohl Schüler wie Kollegen enthielten sich inzwischen jeglicher Bemerkungen oder Blicke um ihn nicht weiter zu reizen. Er war ja dafür bekannt sich nie in der Krankenstation blicken zu lassen. Dahin würde man ihn nur bekommen mit den Füssen nach vorne, dachte Minerva seufzend. Was er da wohl versuchte zu brauen? Auch darüber sprach er mit niemandem, auch nicht mit Dumbledore. Dieser war klug genug, keine Fragen zu stellen. Aber er hatte so eine Ahnung… Die Verbissenheit mit der Snape an diesem Trank arbeitete war selbst für diesen ehrgeizigen Zaubertränkemeister ungewöhnlich.

Es kam ein weiterer Sonntag.. wieder einmal ein Selbstversuch. Der Becher gefüllt mit einer grüngoldenen Flüssigkeit. Sie roch nach.. was? Ein Duft stieg ihm in die Nase. Das hatte er lange nicht mehr gerochen. So blumig.. Er trank, liess das Getränk auf sich wirken. Im nächsten Moment klappte er zusammen, der Becher fiel ihm klappernd aus der Hand.

Snape machte die Augen auf. Über sich Bäume, durch die Sonnenlicht fiel. Vogelzwitschern. Wo war er? Hatte es geklappt? Er richtete sich auf, sah sich um. Es war niemand da außer ihm, nur Wald. Er sah an sich herunter, alles wie immer. Er stand auf und schlug willkürlich eine Richtung ein. Vor ihm ein kleiner Teich. Er schaute hinein. Nicht das er sich gerne sah, aber er wusste ja nicht, wie jung oder alt er bei einer Zeitreise erschiene. Auch da hatte sich nichts geändert. Der verbitterte Tränkemeister Snape sah ihm entgegen, nur gerade mit einem eher interessierten als grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Er ging weiter. Gab es hier denn keine anderen Menschen? War er überhaupt richtig? Nach einer Weile vor ihm eine kleine, grasbewachsenene Lichtung. Da saß ein junges Mädchen, nein eine junge Frau. Mit langen roten Haaren. Ihm stockte der Atem und er erstarrte. Konnte es wirklich sein..? Nach einer Weile drehte sie sich um, wie wenn sie seinen Blick gespürt hatte. Er trat näher. „Lily“ stammelte er, von Gefühlen überwältigt. „Wer sind sie? Und woher wissen sie wer ich bin?“ sprach sie. Offensichtlich erkannte sie ihn nicht! Er sah sie nur sprachlos an, trank ihren Anblick in sich hinein. Es war so wunderbar sie wiederzusehen. Sie schaute ihn an, mit zerfurchter Stirn, offensichtlich grübelnd. „Aber sie erinnern mich an jemanden. Einen guten Freund.“

Er blickte sie nur an. Wollte das sie es selbst erkannte. Und hatte gleichzeitig Angst. Fürchterliche Angst, was sie sagen könnte. Das sie ihn wieder ablehnen würde, sich weigern mit ihm zu reden. Er bückte sich, nahm ein Ahornblatt und legte es auf seine Handfläche. Im Nu verwandelte es sich in einen wunderschönen Schmetterling. Dieser verweilte kurz, um ihnen dann um die Nase zu flattern. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Das hatte er gemacht, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Er sah es, auch Lily dachte daran.

„Wie kann das sein? Bist du es wirklich, Sev? Warum bist du so gealtert?“ fragte sie, offensichtlich zu erstaunt und zu neugierig um verärgert zu sein.

Komm, setz dich, sagte Severus. Zusammen im sonnigen Gras sitzend begann er zu erzählen. Von dem Zeittrank. Wie alt er war. Und das Schlimmste: was kommen würde. Für ihn. Für sie. Sie hörte ihm zu. Wurde dabei immer ernster, trauriger. Er fühlte sich unter ihren Blicken bei all dem was er sagen musste wie lebendig gehäutet. Aber doch musste er es tun. Und ihre Anwesenheit stärkte ihn. Das Wissen würde niemanden mehr retten. Die Zeit liess sich nicht einfach zurückdrehen und darum würde sie nach dieser Zeit in der Zeit wieder alles vergessen haben. Und doch war es ihm so wichtig das sie ihn verstand. Als sie von ihrem und James Tod hörte wurde sie traurig, doch weinte sie erst bei dem Gedanken das Harry alleine zurückbliebe. Sie weinte und er traute sich nicht sie zu trösten. Er war ja schuld. Sie sah auf, ergriff ihn am Hemdkragen. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, es würde kein gutes Ende mit dir nehmen! Was hast du getan!“ schrie sie ihn an und schüttelte ihn durch. Snape liess es widerstandslos geschehen. Ja, es war so. Aber was konnte er nun tun. Zusammengesackt hockte er im Gras, Lily wütend Kreise laufend auf der Lichtung. Wie letztes Mal wo er sich hatte entschuldigen wollen und sie das nicht akzeptiert hatte. Er fühlte sich wieder wie der kleine Junge von damals. Völlig verzweifelt und hilflos. Wie konnte er diesmal zu ihr durchdringen und sie davon überzeugen, das er aus tiefster Seele bereute?

Eins noch. Einen Patronus. Ihr Patronus. Der erste misslang.. er war so niedergeschlagen das es nahezu unmöglich war eine glückliche Empfindung in seinem Inneren zu finden. Dann doch. Die silberne Hirschkuh erschien und zog einige Kreise auf der Lichtung, strahlte Glück und Sicherheit aus wie diese Zauber das so an sich hatten. Lily schaute auf in ihrer Wut und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Offensichtlich traute sie ihren Augen nicht. „Aber das, das ist doch auch mein…?“  Ja genau, es war auch ihr Patronus. Es gab außer ihm keinen Todesser, der überhaupt einen Patronus herbeirufen konnte. Und nur dann, wenn man einen anderen Menschen wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen liebte, nahm der eigene Patronus die Gestalt des Patronus der geliebten Person an. Ihr Gesicht wandelte sich, wurde ruhig und sanft. Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um, sah ihn lange an. Dann setzte sie sich wieder zu ihm und wollte ihn in die Arme nehmen. Er schreckte vor der Andeutung einer Berührung zurück wie vor einem Stromschlag. Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Warum hast du Angst vor mir?“ Er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Dann zog er, ohne sie anzusehen den Gehrock mit den zahllosen Knöpfen aus. Am Halsansatz konnte sie deutlich die Spuren von Peitschennarben sehen. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm. Diesmal liess er zögernd zu, das sie ihn in die Arme nahm.

Sein Herz blieb dabei fast stehen. Nun weinte auch er, und sie hielt ihn so lange, bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Sie strich ihm die rabenschwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

In seiner Zeit als Todesser hatte er sich einmal dabei erwischen lassen, Mitleid mit einem der Opfer Voldemorts zu haben. Die Peitschennarben waren eine bleibende Erinnerung daran. Er hatte diese Bestrafung nur knapp überlebt. So ein Fehler war ihm danach nie wieder unterlaufen…

Sie fragte ihn aus, was er erlebt hatte, getan hatte. Es war wie Balsam auf seine Seele, er redete und redete.

Danach erzählte er ihr von Harry, ihr Gesicht strahlte und sie konnte einfach nicht genug bekommen. Er erzählte auch von seiner Aufgabe ihn zu beschützen. Und musste beichten wie schwer ihm das fiel. Und jeden Tag in dieses Gesicht zu sehen. „Lily, Harry hat deine Augen. Und manche sagen, er hat auch dein Wesen geerbt“. das brachte sie zum Strahlen. „Aber ich… aber ich … es tut mir leid, Lily“ er stockte und sah sie bittend an. „Was willst du sagen, du willst es doch loswerden?“ Er zögerte, traute sich kaum sie noch anzusehen. „Ich schaffe es einfach nicht freundlich zu ihm zu sein. Jedes Mal wieder sehe ich James in seinem Gesicht. Und dann kann ich es einfach nicht. Ich komme nicht dagegen an.“

Lily schaute ihn ernst und prüfend an. „Ich glaube dir, Sev. Du bist kein schlechter Mensch. Auch ich bin nicht unschuldig daran wer du heute bist. Ich hätte dich damals wegen deinem einen Ausrutscher nicht im Stich lassen dürfen. Du warst zu lange bei diesem Monster in Menschengestalt und seinen Anhängern. Und jetzt hast du dir selber eine so hohe Schutzmauer gebaut aus Hass, Stolz und Ablehnung das du sie selbst kaum noch überwinden kannst…“ er liess den Kopf hängen wie ein gescholtenes Kind. Er hatte sich damals verzweifelt nach Freunden, Anerkennung  und Schutz gesehnt. Er wollte jemand werden. Macht erlangen. Und so vor allem nie mehr verletzt werden. Der dunkle Lord hatte ihm all das versprochen. Aber der Preis dafür war hoch gewesen.

Er spürte plötzlich etwas, ein Ziehen. Der Trank. Er liess nach!

Er hätte gerne noch viel mehr Zeit mit ihr verbracht. Aber es gab nur diese Zeit und dieses eine Mal.

„Lily. Ich muss gehen.“

„Sev, bitte, versprich mir, wenn du nicht nett zu Harry sein kannst, aber beschütze ihn. Bitte. Mit allen deinen Fähigkeiten, auch denen die ich an dir nie zu schätzen wusste… Und wenn du kannst: Sollte Voldemort je zurückkehren, befreie unsere Welt von ihm. Damit sich deine und meine Geschichten nie mehr wiederholen.“ Sie sah ihn eindringlich mit ihren grünen Augen an.

Er versprach es. Sie nahm ihn in die Arme, mit diesem Duft nach Blüten in ihren Haar. Bis er nicht mehr da war.

Snape erwachte in seinem Verliesraum. Der Becher lag noch auf dem Boden so wie er selbst auch noch. Der Duft nach Blüten noch in seiner Nase. Er setzte sich in seinen Lehnstuhl. Er wollte die Erinnerungen festhalten. Sie festhalten. Er holte sich noch ein Glas seines besten Weins. Als er später in sein Bett ging, schlief er traumlos und so gut wie lange nicht mehr.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er regelrecht erfrischt. Und er war fast gut gelaunt.. nicht so traurig und wütend wie sonst immer. So etwas ähnliches wie gute Laune hatte sich in letzter Zeit allenfalls noch beim Abziehen von Hauspunkten gewisser Gryffindors eingestellt.. In seinem Badezimmer sah er sich um, nach allen Waschlotionen die er selbst hergestellt hatte. Er fand was er suchte. Sorgfältig angezogen und mit tatsächlich frisch gewaschenen Haaren, ging er in aller Frühe hinaus und machte einen kleinen Spaziergang am See. Warum tat er das so selten? Na ja, es gab reichlich Gründe, aber heute fühlte er sich danach. Hogwarts spiegelte sich in dem ruhig daliegenden See wie ein Märchenschloss. Warum nahm er diese Schönheit sonst nie wahr? Wenn er darüber nachdachte, war Hogwarts der einzige Ort an dem er sich je wirklich zuhause gefühlt hatte.

Beschwingten Schrittes betrat er etwas später die grosse Halle, natürlich wieder um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck bemüht. Was bei ihm sonst gewöhnlich ein verbissener und grimmiger Ausdruck war. Seine Kollegen waren überrascht. Aber bei Snape wusste man ohnehin nie, was er als nächstes tun oder sagen würde. Bestenfalls blieb man ihm fern oder hielt sich an dienstliche Themen. Er kam an Dumbledore vorbei, der ihm einen Guten Morgen wünschte. Snape grüsste zurück. Im Vorbeigehen drehte sich ersterer wild nach ihm um und machte ein ungläubiges Gesicht. Hatte er da gerade Wiesenblumenduft gerochen? Und hatte sich der Kollege gar die Haare gewaschen? Dann fielen Dumbledore die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen ein und er schmunzelte. Vielleicht hatte er mit seiner Vermutung nicht falsch gelegen.

Als die Schüler heute den Tränkeklassenraum betraten, schloss Snape die Tür leise hinter ihnen und ging beschwingt zur Tafel. Wie immer stand dann dort die Rezeptur des heutigen Unterrichts. Sie legten los mit dem Tränkebrauen. Gelegentlich schaute Snape ihnen über die Schulter, aber ohne seine üblichen bissigen Bemerkungen.  „Gar nicht so übel, Herr Longbottom“ dieser liess fast, nur fast, erschrocken seinen Rührlöffel fallen. War das gar ein Lob gewesen? An ihn? Selbst bei Harry konnte sich Snape zu einem anerkennenden wenn auch knappen Nicken durchringen. „Das sie mir nicht gleich überschnappen bei dieser einfachen Aufgabe heute“ sagte er mit verengten Augen die Harry zu durchleuchten schienen. Harry war verwirrt. Was war das jetzt wieder gewesen? Zum Ende der überraschend unspektakulären Stunde gab es nur wenig Hausarbeiten. Als sie alle ihre Tränke bei Snape zur Bewertung abgaben, mussten sie zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Als sie den Klassenraum verlassen hatten und außer Hörweite waren, hielten Ron und Hermine und Harry inne.

„Habt ihr das auch gesehen?“ fragte Ron. Ja, sagten alle gleichzeitig. Auf dem Schreibtisch hatte tatsächlich in einem Reagenzglas ein kleiner Strauss Wiesenblumen gestanden.

Snape saß immer noch an seinem Schreibtisch und betrachtete die Blumen. Er würde diesen Besuch nicht vergessen. Die Erinnerung würde ihm helfen zu tun was getan werden musste. Und bis dahin zu überleben.

Tausend mal hab ich mich betrogen, Tausend mal hab ich Dich gekränkt, Tausend mal zuviel gelogen, Tausend mal alles verdrängt, Alles, Alles, Alles verdrängt.

(Text aus Horizont von InExtremo)


End file.
